


[ART] As Long As I'm Here, You're Invincible

by mintal



Series: Adequate Artworks :D [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Don't click if you don't want spoilers/teasers from the manga!, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I'm 1000 percent proud of my background drawing skills, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Split Drawing, You can look at it through a romantic or platonic lens, brazil hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintal/pseuds/mintal
Summary: A KGHN Day & Night, Long-Distance piece. If you like Kagehina and/or hurt/comfort fics, you'll like this! They look like pining soulmates ;;
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Adequate Artworks :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118570
Kudos: 21





	[ART] As Long As I'm Here, You're Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Treehouse by Alex G and the phone calls between Kageyama and Hinata during the Brazil Arc! Full image is also available on my IG/Twitter/Tiktok @mintalfics


End file.
